


extra credit

by parisoriginal



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisoriginal/pseuds/parisoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student/Teacher for Faberry Week part 2 of 2012. Follows closely with a fantasy Rachel has about Quinn in Pleasurechest's Untitled Rachel!Bench story. You do the math. (No pun intended.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	extra credit

**Author's Note:**

> an (1): I'm a wee bit early for Faberry week, or even the day of the specific theme, but I'm going away this weekend and I'll be super busy next week with Christmas shopping so I decided, hey! what the hell. here is a very smutty student/teacher faberry one-shot.
> 
> an (2): this is in VERY close ties to a certain fantasy Rachel has in PC's Untitled Rachel!Bench story; THEREFORE, it is in dedication to her.
> 
> an (3): also Jaye (-sarfatis)
> 
> ENJOY! (insert 'please review xoxo' comments here)

 

 _"Her brain was already foggy, thoughts of Quinn monopolizing her third period study hall, a full forty minutes of doodling in her notebook while her mind envisioned Quinn being bent over her desk, one hand pressed on her back, her other inside her, twisting, curling, pumping. This fantasy had strayed a bit from her other ones, Quinn had no words of protest, instead she had sought her out, had stripped herself bare and offered herself, and Rachel of course didn't hesitate in taking her."_ \- excerpt from pleasurechest's fic.

 

* * *

 

It is quiet, just how Rachel likes it, an hour before the end of the school day. She sits back on her chair and stares blankly onto her empty classroom. Each desk is abandoned without any books or any papers. She adjusts her dark rimmed glasses and sighs, enjoying the silence.

Rachel must have had maybe five more minutes of peace before a knock on the door kicks her out of the clouds. A groan escapes her lips before reluctantly saying, "Come in."

The door creeks open slowly. Rachel doesn't look up. She wants to go back to relaxing before going home to grade papers all night. The brunette can only hear the steps of sneakers padding on the floor and the door closing behind.

"Ms. Berry?" Her tone is low and it sends a chill up Rachel's spine as she stops rocking back her desk chair. The brunette sets the chair down and spins slowly.

Quinn Fabray stands by the door. Her blonde hair cascading over her chest in lose curls. She is clad in her Cheerios uniform, sporting those smooth, muscular legs. It was definitely a site Rachel did not mind seeing every day in class and in the halls. And it was definitely a sight she long ago stopped trying to force out of her mind.

"Yes, Ms. Fabray?" Rachel said in an even tone and a glass stare.

"I was hoping," Quinn begins as she walks toward Rachel's desk. "I was hoping that you could help me with something."

As soon as the blonde finished her sentence, Rachel could see darkness flash over her hazel eyes; however, she dismisses it right away. Rachel takes a deep breath and says, "Sure, bring a chair."

Quinn does so. She opens her notebook to a page, folded at the top for quick finding. It's a calculus equation from this week's lesson. If Rachel was frank, she herself had issues with this particular question way back when. Funny how things come full circle.

With every second that passes, Quinn inches closer to the brunette. Rachel can feel the heat emanating from the cheerleader, but she is determined to make sure Quinn understands how to do the math problem. Until suddenly, her hand brushes over Rachel's knee nonchalantly, and Rachel feels electricity shoot through her veins. She pauses for a second, causing Quinn to panic a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Berry. I didn't mean—"

"Don't worry about it, Quinn."

"I should actually get going…" For a moment, the blonde stares at her, maybe asking Rachel to make her stay; but, Rachel just reciprocates the stare.

Quinn then grabs her notebook too fast causing a folded piece of paper to fall open to the right of her teacher's chair, and away from her. Rachel reaches down to pick it up and the blonde tries desperately to snatch it from her fingertips, but it was too late. The brunette holds the opened note to reveal a conversation between, she could only assume based on handwriting, Santana Lopez and the girl standing before her.

"M-Ms. Berry," the blonde stutters, now blushing a deep crimson.

"What's this?" Rachel asks. She can't help the small smirk now tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I-I can explain—"

"Ms. Berry looks so hot with those glasses on," Rachel reads. She cannot even believe it herself. In fact, she has to bite down on her lip to keep from grinning.

"Ms. Berry, please." Quinn breathes out a heavy sigh.

"No, Ms. Fabray, it's alright," she says gently, "I've just never heard someone say anything like this before. Never from a student."

"Well…" the cheerleader begins to say, but her words fall short.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rachel's eyes narrow. She can't ignore what the statement is doing to her. She can't ignore how everything now makes sense. There was something distinct about the cheerleader recently. The way she eyed Rachel, the way she spoke; there was something different in the way she placed one end of her pen in her mouth; the way her tongue ran over it languidly; the way her gaze never left the brunette.

It wasn't until now, that she'd read the note, that it all seemed to click; this crush Quinn Fabray had on her math teacher.

The girl shuts her eyes and sighs before shaking her head and biting her lip. For a moment, Rachel wondered what sort of imagery was running through her mind. What sort of things she'd already imagined; what sort of things she'd done to herself whilst thinking of her.

Rachel tries to hold back a whimper at the thought of Quinn being completely inappropriate behind closed doors. She tries to hold her glare at the blonde with the utmost indifference.

But that clearly all goes to hell when she hears the cheerleader say, "Ms. Berry, I find you extremely attractive."

Her lids flutter open to reveal dark eyes, the hazel in them almost gone altogether. Rachel bites the inside of her cheek before standing up to get to her level, now very glad she wore her taller pair of heels.

"Do you?" She says teasingly. "Do you want me, Quinn?"

The girl steps a little bit closer, stopping just mere inches from her. Through those wide, dark eyes, she looks as her as she nods slightly, whispering, "yes."

"Show me."

The words barely make it two seconds out of her mouth before Rachel's lips are met with the blonde's. She hears Quinn whimper onto her mouth and a flash of hot heat pools in her stomach. It had been a while since she had felt such passion with anyone and it was something she didn't want to end abruptly. Her fingers snake through the blonde curls and grab onto the back of the girl's neck, deepening the kiss. The free hand traveling down the red fabric of her side until reaching the skin just beneath the pleats.

The touch is faint, but it causes Quinn to pull back, panting like she'd been running for miles without stopping. Her forehead rests softly on Rachel's and she tries to catch her breath.

Rachel leans forward and nips at the blonde's lips, then lining a few more kisses over her perfect jaw, and finally reaching her ear, "Go on. I said show me."

She watches Rachel lower until she's seated back down on her chair. She eyes her teacher's legs as they rub up against one another and now sit crossed.

Quinn's toned arms lift and off goes her uniform top, only to expose more of her toned body. Her skin looks creamy and so touchable, but Rachel just watches as the blonde runs her fingers over her breasts, pinching at her erect nipples with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and her eyes flutter. Quinn continues to roll the nubs between her fingers for a few more seconds, whimpering here and there. Rachel can't deny what watching the girl before is doing to her, but she must keep a cool attitude to keep fueling Quinn's fire. Rachel wants the fire uncontainable, she wants it blazing.

She watches Quinn's fingers travel south until they wrap around the zipper of her Cheerios' skirt. That's when Rachel stops her. "No."

Quinn eyes her, intrigued.

"That stays."

Quinn's bites into her bottom lip visibly hard and then smiles deviously. Rachel, however, was having none of this. "Turn around," she says harshly, "I want to see your ass."

The blonde swallows a groan as she swiftly turns around, purposely arching her back so more of her ass is revealed to Rachel.

"Fuck," Rachel says under her breath. Her hands rake up the toned thighs, leaving bright pink marks all the way up. Quinn's palms fall onto the desk, leaning forward to give her a better view. "Your ass is fantastic," says Rachel, taking a good grab from each cheek. Quinn's moan reverberates off the walls.

The brunette stands behind the cheerleader, looking at the soft white skin before her. Hands leave her ass and now trickle over her back, down and back up. She takes her time feeling every curve, every crevice; palming her tits and pulling at her hardened nipples, causing the blonde to groan and whimper.

"I want you to keep your hands on the desk, understood?"

Quinn sighs and nods her head, "Yes, Ms. Berry."

"Good." Rachel smirks, "Now, how bad do you want me, Quinn?"

She continues to palm over her breasts, feeling the girl's chest heave and take in a deep breath. "I want you so bad, Ms. Berry."

Her lips graze the skin of her back, dragging them up, biting here and there. She brushes aside the blonde locks and leans forward to whisper close to her ear, "Do you touch yourself to the thought of me?"

Quinn's head dips low, away from Rachel's mouth.  _That's okay_ , Rachel thinks, as her lips travel to the girl's shoulder, biting her hot skin. "Mmmhmmm."

Rachel's brow arches. "And in these fantasies, Quinn, what do I do?" She continues her torture along the girl's back, as well as twisting her nipples between her fingers.

"Y-You—"

"Spit it out."

"You—" The blonde hisses when Rachel tugs at her nipples roughly, " _Fuck_ , you fuck me so hard."

"What else?"

"And I come so hard for you, Ms. Berry."

Rachel takes a handful of Quinn's hair and pulls her head back. Her teeth pull at her earlobe, "is that what you want, Quinn?"

"More than anything," she replies.

With one swift yank, Rachel pulls off the blonde's spanks, leaving her panting and waiting anxiously. One hand slides up and sits firmly on her back, causing it to arch; the other smacks her ass hard, emitting a deep moan, and moves between her thighs. Rachel could feel the heat coming from her throbbing sex and she had to bite her lip to keep from groaning. Her fingers hovered for a second before just barely stroking the girl's dripping folds. Quinn cries at the contact.

She slides her fingers further to feel what she's done to the blonde. "God, Quinn, you're  _soaked_."

The cheerleader turns her head to the side, "It's what you do to me every single day, Ms. Berry."

 _Fuck_.

Two digits press securely atop her hard clit, rubbing it in small but thorough circles.

"Oh, God," Quinn cries out.

"Don't hold back, Quinn." Her fingers widening the circles as the girl spreads her legs a little farther apart.

"Yes, Ms. Berry," she moans.

"Do you want me inside you?" Rachel asks, now bringing her fingers to the cheerleader's entrance, teasingly circling it.

"Jesus, yes," Quinn fists one hand and pounds it on the desk.

 _Yes_ , Rachel thinks, "Beg me, Quinn."

"God, yes, please, Ms. Berry,  _please_. I need you inside me now."

Rachel pumps in her middle finger slowly. God, she's so wet. The brunette pushes her hand more onto her back, arching Quinn even more.

"I need more of you, Ms. Berry," the cheerleader requests.

"As you wish, Quinn."

Another finger enters the girl and she sighs deeply. Rachel begins to pump her hand in and out of her at an even pace, using her thumb to rub on her clit. The sounds escaping the young girl are delicious. Some were soft, others were stronger, like pleads she cannot make because words have been wiped from her mind. All the blonde can think of is how she wants more fingers, faster, harder, in and out.

Without even needing any affirmation from Quinn, Rachel drew in another finger and quickened the pace. The blonde's head tilts back and she cries out as Rachel twists her fingers in her, pumping harder, curling her fingers and hitting that spot over and over and over without any mercy.

"I'm going to come, Ms. Berry!"

"Good. And when you do, Quinn, I want you to say my name. I want you to call me Rachel."

"Y-yes, Ms. Berry, fuck," she pants.

Rachel moves her hand impossibly faster, her three fingers feeling the walls tighten. A few more pumps and Quinn's arms push down to the desk, arching her back as much as possible; her thighs as hard as rocks, stiffened completely. A sharp moan erupts from the blonde and she cries out, "Oh,  _Rachel_!"

She rides out her orgasm, fully, with Rachel's fingers still inside of her. The brunette lines kisses up her spine, reaching her shoulder blades, listening to the soft gasps coming from the girl in front of her.

"Good job, Ms. Fabray." Rachel exists her slowly and wipes her fingers off on the Cheerios skirt. Quinn pulls back and twists her body so as to be front to front with Rachel. Her face is flushed, her eyes are heavy, and her lips are slightly parted. She gathers all of her energy and kisses Rachel.

The kiss is gentle at first. Their tongues brush each other languidly and passionately. Rachel's hands travel back up the blonde's sides, over her breasts and then tangle in her hair. They continue to kiss, trying to carve the feeling into their memories.

Finally they part and hazel eyes meet chocolate brown.

"Will you let me know if there's any extra credit work I could do after school, Ms. Berry?"

Rachel smirks at the implication. She would definitely be up for a round two. "Absolutely.


End file.
